


Stepping Forward

by SaharraShadow



Category: NCIS
Genre: Draconian Mage, M/M, Shifter-like attributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/pseuds/SaharraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be courting Gibbs over lunch and coffee and easing him into the situation. But then again, when did anything that was supposed to happen ever actually work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I normally write, but I don't think I'm done with this idea quite yet. I'll be working on a longer version a bit later down the road. Thank you to my Betas: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[**triskellion**](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/), [](http://whiteraven1606.livejournal.com/profile)[**whiteraven1606**](http://whiteraven1606.livejournal.com/), and [](http://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/)**deathangelgw**.

**Title:** Stepping Forward  
 **Author:** Saharra Shadow ( [](http://nightshadow-t2.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightshadow_t2**](http://nightshadow-t2.livejournal.com/)  
 **Written For:** [](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/)**kaylashay**  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Archive:** Sure! Just let me know where it wandered off to.  
 **Pairings:** Tony Dinozzo/L.J. Gibbs  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Word Count:** ~1,200

 **Note:** This is shorter than I normally write, but I don't think I'm done with this idea quite yet. I'll be working on a longer version a bit later down the road. Thank you to my Betas: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[**triskellion**](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/) , [](http://whiteraven1606.livejournal.com/profile)[**whiteraven1606**](http://whiteraven1606.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/profile)[**deathangelgw**](http://deathangelgw.livejournal.com/).

 **Disclaimer:** Except for any original characters they're not mine, but they did join me for a play date. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. This is for fun. Please treat it as such. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

 **Prompt:** Story 1: All Ratings; Slash; Gibbs/Tony; AU Supernatural/Power/Ability Theme (ie) Shifters, Vampires, Mutants, Psychic Abilities, Shapeshifting, etc.; Never in a million years did he expect to see that...

 **Summary:** It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be courting Gibbs over lunch and coffee and easing him into the situation. But then again, when did anything that was supposed to happen ever actually work out.

Tony stared at the phone in his hand. Gibbs was gone. Not dead. Just gone. Kidnapped. And in some ways that was worse. The mundane avenues of science and investigating hadn't done anything. They hadn't gotten results and Vance had refused to act on the suppositions and less than concrete evidence the team had managed to gather. He'd confronted the Director, demanded his obeisance to the clanship ties and Gibbs' status as his Treasure. He'd been denied, which was why he stood there outside of headquarters while staring at his phone and the number on its digital screen. He'd never sought his clan's aid before. He'd always dealt with his issues on his own, whether they'd been mundane issues or spats with other clans. Of course back then it wouldn't have mattered. His Father had been the Clan Head. It hadn't made sense to seek aid from the man who'd been behind most of his troubles anyway. But that was then and now, now his father had been dethroned. There was a chance that this time it'd be worth it. Hitting send, he closed his eyes and listened to the echo of the digital rings.

One. Two. The snick as the phone was picked up.

"What? Who is it?"

"Uncle Ray," he gasped, forgetting for the moment that he wasn't just family anymore. That the man on the other end was more than just his favorite Uncle with the crazy friends.

"Antonio?"

He paused and gathered himself, intending to greet his uncle properly, to follow the rituals his father had drummed into his head since he was a toddler. Instead, against all sense of propriety or decorum, he blurted out, "They have my Treasure. They took him."

Silence and then a growled, "Who Tony? Tell me who."

"The drug cartel that's been hassling us. They have him. We know they have him. But we have no proof. And Vance has closed off the remaining mundane--

A snort interrupted him. "Then go get him. Forget the mundane routes and use your own ways. You're a Draconian Mage, boy. It's not a crime."

"Clanholder Vance has denied me the right to retrieve him using the talents of our people." Tony fell silent, staring at the phone before whispering the words that could condemn him and Gibbs both. "We're Intentioned. Not Declared. He doesn't know yet. I'm still...still courting him."

"Looks like it's going to be a really speedy courtship then, since he'll know once you get him back and take him to the clan holdings."

Tony laughed then before slumping against the wall by the front door. It wasn't just his problem anymore. It was a clan issue now. They'd been acknowledged. He wouldn't be rescuing Gibbs only to condemn both of them to the judgment of a clan tribunal. Any actions he took in the retrieval of Gibbs had been sanctioned.

A growl on the other end of the line caught his attention as he calmed down. His Uncle's voice snapped out of the phone, irritation edging his words. "Did you really think I'd deny you the right to rescue and claim your Treasure?"

"Father--"

"Your Father's a playboy jackass that ran up the clan's medical insurance with therapy bills for everyone he ever looked at much less spoke to. This is my clan now, Antonio. And you're my heir. Call me when you've got him. I'll deal with Vance and his bullshit grandstanding. We'll be waiting."

The phone went dead as his Uncle hung up. Tony stared at it, amused before turning it off and tucking it in his pocket. Pushing off the wall, he popped his neck and rolled his shoulders, easing the tension there. Casting a wary glance at the windows and security cameras, he stepped around the building and into a sheltered corner he could use before the next sweep revealed it. Shadows coalesced against his back as he called forth his wings. Furling them tight against his back, he stared at the wall before him as black scales edged with silver crept down his arms and over his hands. Narrowing his eyes, he raised one clawed hand and drew it down through a shadow on the wall. It rippled and an ebony on shadow opening appeared. Eyeing the Fold between dimensions he'd created, Tony waited for it to stabilize as he focused on the destination point, his Treasure, Gibbs. Much as he loved his car, when it came to emergencies it had nothing on folding.

He stepped in, shivering as the cold silence of the path between dimensions closed around him. He lifted his leg up, pulling it from the miasma of unformed reality that made up the between of folded dimensions that clutched at his feet and strode forward. With his next step he exited the fold. Across states and through walls, he'd stepped from NCIS headquarters to Gibbs' prison.

"Tony?" The raspy voice heavy with disbelief echoed in the room.

Tony turned and stepped away from the wall and its sheltering shadows until he was within Gibbs' line of sight. He frowned at the uncertainty that seemed to take hold of the bound form of his boss, his Treasure. Keeping his wings tight against his back, he hurried over and knelt beside him. Ignoring Gibbs' questioning gaze, he assessed the downed Marine and his injuries. Bruises, contusions, and if the bleary gaze was anything to go by, he also had a possible concussion. He snarled as he ran his hands lightly over Gibbs' left leg and found it broken just below the knee.

A bruised hand landed heavily on his arm and stroked along the scales that covered his arm. "This one of those things you mentioned me needing to know?"

Tony grasped it lightly with one clawed hand and met Gibbs gaze head on. "You missed our lunch date, Jethro."

"Not by choice, Tony."

"And would you choose this?" He tightened the grip he had on Gibbs' hand while sliding a claw of his free hand under the zip ties and slicing through them at his wrists.

One silvered eyebrow rose and Gibbs laughed dryly. "Being rather blunt about it."

"By my choice, Jethro. Subtle didn't seem to be working that well." He looked down and steadied the injured leg as he sliced through the ties at his ankles. "You ready to get out of here?"

Gibbs gripped the hand in his. "Yes. To both."

Tony grinned as his wings rose before falling back against his back. "Well. That makes this easier then. Let's get you up and out of here before we have company."

Gibbs snorted before slinging an arm over Tony's shoulders as he let his second in command take his weight and get him up. Once both of them were standing, Tony turned them towards the wall and slashed open a new Fold. Tony tightened his grip on Gibbs' waist as the other shifted away from the opening. "Trust me, Jethro. Just two steps forward and we'll be somewhere a lot more fashionable. And there'll be coffee strong enough to satisfy even you."

"You've got some explaining to do, Tony," Gibbs growled as they stepped forward together.

Tony laughed as they stepped on the path between dimensions, the door behind them closing as the way in front opened. "I'm looking forward to it, Jethro."


End file.
